


Heavensturn

by Nox_graves



Series: The Luna Waltz [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Smut, elders blessing, happy new year, paying respect to elders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_graves/pseuds/Nox_graves
Summary: It is the new year, after a night party, the WOL recalls her family tradition and the need to visit her Elders and pay their respects to her adoptive parents.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: The Luna Waltz [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582531
Kudos: 6





	Heavensturn

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two...I want to give them some more time together. ^^ Hope you guys enjoy it.

Waking up to find his arm around her and herself draping over his body, she sighs slightly. Oh, Nox’ila can hold her alcohol better than any Scions, she grew up in a Wining family for crying out loud. Just the speed and amount that was given to her last night, is too fast pace for her, this was the second time she got dead drunk. Her head is pounding from the Mother of all hangover, she whines, and she presses her face onto Hades’s chest, her ears lay flat on her head as she does that. Her lover stirs and a soft chuckle escapes him,

“Hangover?”

“Give me your gun…let me end it…” she whines, he kisses her head gently,

“Stop being dramatic, you will be fine in a minute,” he tells her, laughter in his voice. Of course, the bastard is laughing, he promised to stop her if it gets overboard but when the catnip wine was served…let’s just say things got a little heated. This also helps to explain their lack of clothing and the visible indents of her nails on his bare shoulders.

Hades places a hand on her head and cast _Cure_ to take the edge off her hangover as he laughs at her gently, the Hero of the Source lays there on her lover and sighs. Nox notices a deeper scratch on his shoulder, suddenly filled with the guilt she leans over and kisses it,

“Worry not, I will heal. Also, I enjoy seeing your mark on me, it makes me feel…owned,” he teases, she frowns at him and kisses him lightly on the lips.

“Nox…I recall I taught you the proper way to kiss,” he tells her, he sticks his tongue out and points at it…she growl at him and kiss him fully, their tongues dance between their lock lips, she blushes as heat gathers between her legs. Hades deepens their kiss and rolls her over to traps her between the bed, he nuzzles her neck and whispers in a low seductive tone,

“My love, I am hungry,” she cannot help but to purrs at his touch, he lowers himself between her legs, lift a leg over his shoulder he takes a nip of her inner thigh, causing her to cry,

“Hades!” He smirks

“Just marking what’s mine,” he informs her. Running a tongue along her moist folds, she bit down a cry, Hades starts his onslaught of her senses, sucking on her clit while pressing a finger into her core, stroking her, she cries out,

“Hn…Hades…”

“My love, the whole of Amaurot will hear you,” he teases, the need to kick him sometimes. He adds another finger into her as he strokes her core, her toes curls and she cries,

“Hades!” The evil man then withdraws himself, the Miqo’te pants and look through hooded eyes searching for him.

“Hades, I swear to Zodiark, I will beat you if you don’t finish this now,” she growls at him, he laughs,

“I love it when you curse with his name,” with a swift motion, he is inside her, his fully inside her, she stops and sighs, leaning over her and kisses her deeply, the need and the hunger drives his every movement, his hands cups her breast gentling squeezing her pert nips between his fingers,

“Ah, ah, Hades, faster,” she pleads. He does not disappoint his lover and hasten his pace, her moan and cries become frequent, her walls tighten around him, she digs her nails into him as she reaches her climax and she come. He kisses her deeply as he continues his motion, not before long he too joins her and he fills her with his seeds, grunting he buries his face in her hair.

Hades kisses her one last time, he bumps his nose against hers in a playful manner and she looks at him with her odd-colored eyes,

“Shower, we will go have our New Year breakfast together,” he informs her,

“New year…new year…Seven Hells, we need to go visit Ma and Pa,”

“Why?” he asks, not that he does not love those two, he just dislikes the fact that her four elder adopted brothers will surround Nox’ila every single time they return for a visit.

“It’s tradition, every first day of the new year, we have returned home and offer Ma and Pa a basket of fruits or a bottle of wine as a blessing for the family,” she explains. He sighs, he pulls her in for another kiss,

“For you, I will suffer anything,” he adds,

“I am sorry, I make a fresh batch of cookies just for you,”

“You really think cookies are enough to bribe me? I was Emet-Selch, Architect of a myriad empire inclined nations, once Emperor of Garlemald Empire and once Ascian, do you really think cookies are enough, oh my love, how naive of you,” he says in his usual dramatic poise when they first met.

“Cookies or couch, your pick,” the Hero of the Source says,

“Cookies then,” he replies in defeat, she laughs and kisses him gently.

The once Ascian steps out of the showers with a towel around his neck, his hair still dripping and his bathrobes lose on his body, Nox is about to say something but stops, she gulps audibly, her face in a deep shade of red. Hades smirks at his lover,

“See anything you like, love?” he teases, she clears her throat,

“I will inform Ma and Pa, we will be late,” she adds, she makes her way towards him, pulls him in for a needful kiss and the two steps into the showers. They will be very late.

Nox’ila holding Hades’s hand as they wait for the Scully household to open the door, the door burst open revealing her one of her elder brothers, Frank,

“Noxie, Hades, you two made it,” he cries as his Miqo’te ears twitch in excitement, he holds the door open for the couple. Hades allows Nox to enters first and he enters after her, following his lover’s lead, they stop before Ma and Pa,

“Happy New Year, Ma, Pa, may the Twelve watch over and bless our harvest,” she says, Hades hands the bottle of his finest wine (he teleports back to Garlemald and stolen a bottle). Ma takes the bottle from Hades and set it aside, she takes Hades’s hand and places Nox’s into his,

“Ma and Pa have nothing to give the two of you but our blessing, may you two know abundances of love and joy, look not at each other during anger but at the matter, may you two be bless with children of many,” the older female Miqo’te says gently. She kisses Nox’s forehead and pecks a kiss on Hades’s face, Nox holds Hades’s hand tightly,

“Thank you, Ma, Pa,” Nox mutters,

“Thank you,” Hades adds.

Hades watches as Nox’ila and her four brothers check on their latest brew, that is when the sound of a void teleport appears behind him,

“It’s the bloody new year, Elidibus. Could you just leave us alone for just one day?” he hisses,

“Happy new year to you as well, my old friend,” Elidibus mutters, the Emissary is not in his usual white Ascian robes, he is wearing his usual host, like his Solus form, auburn hair but blue eyes. Hades notices Nox stops what she is doing and looks over at their directions, she waves at them both, Hades waves back,

“The normal humans can see you right?” he hisses,

“They can,” the Emissary replies,

“Then for the love of Zodiark, wave back,” Hades growls, Elidibus waves back to Nox who smiles at them.

“What brings you here, Elidibus. I doubt it is the good view and cheap wine,” Hades says. Before the Emissary could reply, Nox joins them with a tray of glasses,

“Elidibus, Happy new year. Would you like to have a glass?” she offers, the Emissary smiles at Nox’ila

“Yes, please. I heard so much about Scully Wine and yet someone refuses to bring a bottle for me,” Elidibus says and takes a glass, he does the necessary steps before tasting the wine.

Hades frowns at Elidibus who is openly flirting with his Lover and yet his kitten who views him like an older brother politely allows him, out of spite, he pulls Nox to sit down on his lap as he sips on his glass of wine. He stops, he smirks at her and pulls her in for a gentle kiss, Elidibus stops and look at the wine,

“This is the wine from your private collection back in Garlemald, Hades,” Nox is surprised, Elidibus can tell,

“It is, Ma and Pa asked me to offer it to Hades and his guest,” Nox informs the two. Elidibus frowns at the couple, Nox laughs gently and she snaps her fingers switching the content of both men’s glasses,

“Now, this is my family wine,” she tells Elidibus, the Emissary going through at the steps once more and take a sip, he blinks,

“This…” the Emissary looks at Hades,

“Taste like the wine from Amaurot?” the once Ascian questions, the Emissary nods,

“Because she brews this recently out of memory, so our gift to you, my friend. Happy New Year,” Hades says.


End file.
